The Note
by dubb1
Summary: When Dipper can't tell Pacifica how he feels about her he decides to write a love note with a little help from a special pen.


It was another day at gravity falls high as Mason Pines better known to his friends as Dipper walk through the halls. It had already been 4 years since that summer & everyone was enjoying their last 2 months before graduation while still coming down from the Prom last month. The bell had rung signaling that lunch was beginning as he made his way he spotted a close friend Pacifica Northwest.

"maybe now I can talk to her."

Since Dipper & Mabel moved to gravity falls to spend their high school years there they became good friends with Pacifica, mostly Dipper who she regarded as her best friend.

"hey paz…"

"oh hey Dipper, sorry we've hadn't been able to hang out since the prom."

"it fine I know you're busy with student council work but there something I need to talk to you about."

"sure what is it...?"

"well…"

Before he could talk to Pacifica, they were interrupted by another student.

"Pacifica, we have a problem with the plans for the summer trip…to surfer's paradise"

"what's the problem?"

"that jerk Baumer or Bummer…he's trying to cancel our reservations."

"what…Why! We book that time months ago."

"yeah apparently some high school called Echo Creek Academy also book our rooms too & they have event happening there at the same time."

"so why do we have to cancel!?"

"apparently a princess attended Echo Creek Academy so their trying suck up to her…"

"no way I've been planning this since junior year no way some brownnoser ruin it…sorry Dipper can we talk later."

"sure, give them hell."

"oh, I will…" she said as she rushed off

Watching her leave Dipper couldn't help but feel a little down that he got cut short but also found himself watching her butt as she stormed off. Realizing what he was doing Dipper looked away before anything else happened.

"chocked again I see, bro."

Turning around Dipper saw Mabel, candy & Grenda standing behind him, all three having a look of concern for Dipper.

"when did you guys get here?"

"we were on our way to lunch when we saw Pacifica leaving." Said grenda

"you really should just tell her how you feel." Said candy

"maybe it's best that she doesn't know how I feel about her I doubt I'm even her type."

"bro you're one of the friendliest & most kind people I know."

"yeah not mention you've got the body of a Hunk/athlete." Said Grenda

"plus, the mind of a genius…" added candy

"let's not forget that thing you did for her in junior high." Said grenda

"what girl wouldn't want a guy like you." Said Mabel

Hearing the reassurance, made Dipper feel better but he still had a problem telling Pacifica how he feels.

"wish I could just tell her but every time I try something happens that cut me short…"

"Well why not do like do like those people in those old cheesy love stories…write a love letter."

"that's not a bad idea…wait that won't work…"

"why not?" asked grenda

"I wouldn't know how to even start."

"why not use that magic pen that ford gave you."

"magic pen…?" asked Grenda & Candy

"ford gave me a golden pen that allows the writer to write their truest feelings in an articulate & raw form

"in other word whatever you write using it is all true & nothing but the truth so there's no way to lie under its power."

"ford told me using it can be dangerous especially when writing to or about someone."

"why…?" asked candy

"because what you think you feel about someone & what you feel maybe two different things…ford said sometimes the truth can really hurt or be embarrassing…if you write it towards someone if they read it will cause their feelings about you to come out."

"I don't think you have anything to worry bro just give it a shot."

"well maybe I can use what I write as a base."

Later that day having a free period Dipper decided to get to work writing his feeling for Pacifica. Finding a spot in the library he pulled out a sheet of paper along with the pen.

"ok here we go."

Dear Pacifica

For so long I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you but every time I try I lost my nerve or thing kept getting in the say so now I'm writing this letter to finally tell you how I feel about you. The truth is I LOVE YOU for so long I wanted to tell you that for so long I've be struggling with my feeling but ever since prom, there is no longer doubt in my mind. I love everything about you, your beautiful smile your enchanting eyes, your strong mind & sassy attitude. Being around you always make me blush as I see you not the person you were but the beautiful woman you became.

Taking a moment read over what he had wrote so far, he felt it was a little sappy but it did sound good.

"so far so good."

As Dipper began to write more the pen began to glow though he did not notice as he was focused on his letter as he entered a trance like state.

But my love does not just stop at your wonderful personality but your beautiful face how you don't need make up because you can't improve on perfection & your sexy voluptuously thick figure. Everything about your body arouse me, your H- Cup tits seemed to practically defy gravity in an impossible manner, they are so large and jiggle whenever we have swim class together when I see you in that swim suit I wonder how that anything can hold them back sometimes I want to massage them & suck on your nipples till milk comes out. Your breasts are not the only amazing part of your sexy body I also love your big round ass, I love the sexy way you swing your sexy mouthwatering wide hips when you walk like a graceful dancer. A graceful dancer with the ample booty of a sex goddess jiggles every time you walk of course. I love watching how your butt cheeks always grind and thump together in your sexy legging when you walk. I want to spread your butt cheeks & eat you out while drinking you love juice like water while you sit on my face with your huge luscious booty. If I could I would take your virginity make love to you every day non-stop till you were satisfied, I would stuff you with my huge dick in your tight pussy & cum inside you until you're pregnant with our babies, then I would marry you & spend the rest of my life with you. In the end this is how I feel about you, you're a kind sassy sexy stacked Thick PAWG that I love with all my heart

Sincerely Mason "Dipper" Pines

Coming out of his trance like state Dipper began to read the rest of his letter only to become shocked at what he had wrote & disturbed. The worse part everything he wrote he knew was truth & there was no way of denying it.

"what I can't give this you her she'll think I'm a freak, she'll never love me if she reads this."

Crumbling up the paper Dipper tossed it into the garbage ashamed of what came out of his head, deciding to find another way Dipper left the library. Shortly after leaving the table Mabel had appeared taking the letter out of the trash smoothing it out she proceeded to fold it in threes before writing "To Pacifica" on the front & "From Dipper" on the back before leaving, as she passed by Pacifica's locker she slipped it in saying.

"he'll thank me later."

 **Later That Day**

After school everyone had left for the day except for Pacifica who was just finishing her after school work as well as curse out Baumer about the senior trip now it was almost time for her shift with lazy Susan.

"better hurry…"

As she rushed to her locker she opens the door & Dipper's letter fell out, as she picked it up she noticed it said, "From Dipper."

"hey a letter from Dipper."

" **The Next Day"**

Walking through school Dipper was still a little embarrassed but he at least was happy that Pacifica will never get a chance to read it. Catching up with the others he was about to say hi when Pacifica shows up.

"hey guys." Said Pacifica

"hey Pacifica…"

"so what's on your agenda today Paz."

"still got work to do but Dipper."

"yeah…"

"I need your help after school mind staying back."

"sure."

"thanks well I better get to class see you guys later."

As she walked away Dipper found himself staring at her blushing thinking about how beautiful she it.

"well bro looks like you finally got your chance don't waste it."

"you're right after school I'm finally going to tell her."

" **After School"**

Heading to the student council president's office Dipper was ready to finally tell Pacifica how he felt about her. After giving himself the courage all day he was ready to make his move not caring about the outcome as he knocked on the door & entered. The president's office was a decent size there were two desks, one for the president & the other for the vice. Across from the president's desk was a couch & a small table with papers on it & on the left of the vice's desk was even an entrance to a private bathroom.

"Pacifica, you here?"

"I'm in the bathroom, give me a second." She called back

Looking around Dipper heard the door to the bathroom open turning around Dipper received a shock when he saw Pacifica coming out.

"Pacifica?"

"like what you see?"

She was completely naked from head to toe, Dipper's face turned red with shock his eyes scanning every inch of her body. Pacifica walked to Dipper her boobs bouncing with every step she took until she was right in front of him.

"Pacifica why are you…what going on?"

"how else are we supposed to make love dummy." She teased sway her tits

"make love?"

"that's right dork…isn't this what you always wanted."

"what I wanted?"

"oh I see playing dumb well then have a seat on the couch & I'll refresh your memory."

Leading Dipper to the couch she sat him down while she turned her back to him bending over sticking her ass out at him while looking for something on the table.

"now where is it."

Dipper couldn't believe what was happening the woman he loved was naked in front of him, her big round ass was right in his face every urge in his body was telling him to bury his face in it. Swaying her ass left & right Pacifica was enticing Dipper while look for whatever she was looking for shaking her ass in a twerking fashion as she kept looking all the while Dipper's face got closer.

"Found it…"

Dipper quickly pulled back as she turned around his face looking away, much to his embarrassment.

"remember this?"

Dipper looked up to find Pacifica holding a crumbled piece of paper the same paper that he wrote his perverted love letter on. Dipper's face turned white with shock as Pacifica sat next to him holding the note.

"where did you get that?"

"from you silly you put in my locker."

"no I got rid of it."

"well I found it in my locker, you perv."

"look paz wait it's not you think."

"so you don't want to "stuff me with your huge dick in my tight pussy & cum inside me until I'm pregnant with our babies" right?"

"well…I."

"you know when I first read this was really shocked, I mean all the thing that you said about my body & what you wanted to do to it was so dirty & perverted"

"Pacifica I didn't mean to…offend you"

"who said I was offended…I loved every word you dirty pervert.… after I was done I realized I want you to do those thing to me"

"you did why?"

Before Dipper could say anything else Pacifica pushed him on to his back before climbing on top him & whispered into his ear.

"because I'm… a dirty pervert too dork."

"she must be under the spell of the letter…"

Showing a feat of strength & speed tore off Dipper's shirt tossing it aside leaving his upper body exposed. Resting her boobs on his now bare chest Pacifica pulled him into an all-out make out session. At first Dipper tried break the kiss but Pacifica wasn't having that as she grabbed his hands placing them on her ass while she forces he tongue into Dipper mouth.

"ford was right but there's one way to deal with this situation now give in." he thought

Slowly Dipper began to kiss back as his hands began to play with Pacifica's ass cheeks much to her delight. Something in Dipper compelled him to give in to his urges as he spread her cheek making her moan into his mouth.

"that's it baby play with my ass it's all yours." She thought

The make out session lasted for a little while longer before Pacifica pulled away to catch her breath.

"nice to see you're finally getting into it."

"do I have a choice."

"no way dork you're mine."

"you know I never though a girl like you would be such a horny pervert."

"I could say the same about you Dip."

To further her point Pacifica began to sway her tits in front of Dipper while he watched.

"but I'm so glad it's you if I knew you were like me I would have brought you down here during prom & fucked you all night."

"you would have?"

"of course, I wanted to do it with the man I love."

"you love me?" said a shocked Dipper

"I've love you for years but I thought you reject me if you saw this side of me, especially after what I used to be."

"Pacifica."

"do you remember how I was when you & Mabel moved to gravity falls."

Dipper had an instant flash back, the next summer he & Mabel along with their parents moved to gravity falls. Discovering over the year while Pacifica was no longer the mean spirited rich girl she was still dealing with a lot of stress; her father became desperate to regain his fortune & her mother an alcoholic while rumors began to flow around of her sleeping around. Her friends abandon her turning their backs on her. The only comfort she got was working at Greasy's Diner, she became addicted to the food there seeing it her only comfort.

"by the time you & Mabel came back I had become fat & the butt of everyone's jokes…but not you, you even did something amazing for me"

When the pines returned Dipper was shocked to see what had become of Pacifica but was more upset at how she was being picked on. Throughout the summer Dipper defended her especially from her former friends while helping her lose weight going as far as to with gideon's help cast a spell to make him chubby like Pacifica. All through junior high they worked at losing the weight by freshmen year of high school the both had the bodies they have now.

"it because of you I'm sexy instead of fat I never would have been able to do it if you hadn't saved me again."

"well thank I mean I care about you but…well it still doesn't explain how well you know."

"oh that simple I may have stopped using food as a comfort, though I still love fried food but I still needed a stress relief, after I became student body president I found this job is very stressful so I started looking for something to relax me then one night I started touching myself & thinking about you & I realized I like this feeling."

"you do?"

"I love it now because the I've been touching myself to feels the same way about me & I think it's time to stop talking & time to start doing the things you wanted to do in that note you wrote."

Grabbing his hands, she places them on her breasts making him massage them like what he wanted to do in the letter.

"so Dipper how do they feel?"

"amazing, so soft everything I dreamt of & more."

"good cause their all your do what you want with them baby."

Taking that offer Dipper began kneading her tits, while using his thumbs to tease her nipples like joy sticks.

"that's it Dip, that feels so much better than doing it myself."

Sitting up Dipper buried his face in her breast & began to motorboat them causing Pacifica to begin giggle & laugh.

"Dipper no don't do that it tickles."

After a few more minutes Dipper inhaled Pacifica's nipples & began to aggressively suck on them.

"yes, keep going suck my tits!"

Dipper kept sucking harder & harder making Pacifica's moans louder & lustful by the second.

"you keep this up I will start leaking milk."

Hearing that only made Dipper suck harder as Pacifica began to grind on top of Dipper's bulge in his jeans with no control.

"I'm cumming!"

With that she came right on Dipper soaking the crotch area of his jeans, Pacifica took a few minutes to catch her breath.

"wow that felt way better than doing it myself."

"uh Pacifica can I get up for a second."

"wait did do something…?"

"no…no its just my pants are… & they need to dry…"

Taking a second Pacifica realized what he was talking about not only feeling the wet spot on his jeans but the large bulge pushing against her entrance.

"oh, I see allow me."

Hopping off Dipper, Pacifica attacked Dipper's pants not wanting to rip them like she did his shirt she quickly undid his belt. Whipping off jeans & boxers, setting them aside she turned he attention back to Dipper only to get a huge surprise. Dipper's dick was huge, as he sat himself straight Pacifica got the full view of his junk & couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"uh Dipper is that really?"

"yeah guess it kind of explains certain things."

"you're not kidding."

Pacifica knew what he was talking about, all through high-school there had been awkward moments involving Dipper the biggest being why every other guy in the school seemed to hate him all through the years. Pacifica was having a hard time trying to figure whether Dipper was blessed or cursed.

"wow, how does put his pants on?" she thought

Walking back to Dipper, Pacifica dropped to her knees in front of him, grabbing hold of his dick Pacifica began to stroke his dick. Dipper let out a few grunts & moan but Pacifica didn't notice as she was still mesmerized.

"so big…so hard & it's all mine."

Pacifica began kiss & suck on Dipper's tip making him moan louder as she became more aggressive. Opening her mouth, she too in as much as she could before she began sucking, on Dipper's dick. Dipper became lost in pleasure as Pacifica had her way with his dick, finally it became too much to handle as he came in her mouth pulling back Pacifica coughed a little as Dipper fell back on the couch.

"geez warn me next time…"

"sorry it felt so good I couldn't think."

"man he came a lot & he's still hard. She though

Want to make it up to me." She asked getting to her feet.

Turning once again Pacifica stuck her ass out as Dipper shaking it at him before telling him.

"do what you said wanted to do in that love note." She teased

Grabbing a handful of her cheeks spreading them apart getting an eye full of her pussy & ass-hole.

"Enjoying the view back there?" She asked.

Dipper couldn't resist any more diving right in going to town as his tongue tasted Pacifica's pussy eating her out like a pro guiding his along her outer lips while also thrashing her inner walls making her juices flow.

"Keep going I'm so close~" She said

Slowly Dipper pulled out his tongue confusing Pacifica who was close to Cumming.

"Dipper why did you sto- eep! What are you doing!?"

Pacifica was shock when she felt Dipper now licking her back door give it the same pleasure he was giving to her pussy.

"Dipper stop not there get out of there…." She moaned.

"Why is it dirty back here?" He asked.

"Of course, not you dork." She moaned as he continued licking.

"Then what's the problem…?" he teased kissing her ass

"the problem is…. Just shut up & keep doing it." She moaned

"there is one problem."

"what?"

"I don't know which hole tastes the best, so I'll have to eat both out." He stated

"Say waaaah?" She howled as Dipper began gliding his tongue over her pussy all the

way to her asshole then sliding back down to her pussy teasing her clit. Pacifica was barely able to keep standing as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Keep going Dipper it feels amazing!" She moaned excitedly.

Dipper happily complied eating out both holes so fast and effectively that from Pacifica's perspective it felt like his tongue was in both holes at the same time.

"Dipper I can't hold it in any more I'm cumming!" She stated, covering her pussy with his mouth, Dipper began sucking harder to make her cum faster while using his middle finger to tease her ass until she finally came, letting her love juice flow into Dipper's mouth. No longer able to stand Pacifica down on the table staring both Dipper & his twitching dick.

"we're such Perverts." She teased

"makes perfect sense why we should be together."

Pacifica's face lit up with joy as she lunged at Dipper right into a kiss before standing over him grabbing hold of his dick holding it in place.

"I can't wait anymore I want this dick inside me I want you inside me."

"wait I don't have any condoms."

"I doubt there are any who can this monster & even if there was…who care I was it raw!" She growled in horny tone as lowered herself to the point his tip was rubbing against her outer lips.

"but what about your parents…what if you end up pregnant…"

"if they disown me for getting pregnant with the child of the man I love instead of one of the sons of their asshole associates they keep trying to pimp me out to…I call that a blessing…"

"Pacifica…I…"

"enough talk…JUST SHUT UP & FUCK ME!"

Pacifica brought herself down lower slowly taking in all of Dipper's dick both began to moan each other's name as the further they went. Finally, once enough was in she brought her weight taking in the rest causing the both to moan. As Pacifica waited for the stinging to stopped.

"this feels so amazing I can't believe I waited this long…" moan Pacifica

"I'm about to make it better."

"I'm about to make it better."

"what…are you…woah!"

Pacifica quickly got her answer when Dipper grabbed a hand full of her ass before standing up hold her up by her ass. Quickly wrapping her legs around his waist for leverage, while they stood there Pacifica realized the pain was just about gone.

"Dipper you can move now…"

Given the ok Dipper pulled back before slamming into Pacifica making her cry out in pleasure. Starting out slow Dipper quickly began thrusting harder & faster with each thrust. Pacifica moan were becoming louder & louder thankfully no one was there to hear her, not that she cared if they were. At this point she felt so good she didn't care if anyone walked in on her, even her parent nothing could ruin this feeling.

"harder…faster Dipper please make me yours forever."

"you asked for it."

Dipper really dived into it pounding away at Pacifica going as far as lifting her up while & pulling her into him when he thrusted.

"oh, Dipper you're amazing & so strong to be holding up someone as heavy as me."

"Pacifica you're not heavy you feel light as a feather."

"you sweet…talker I love you…"

Dipper continued to pound away until he felt he was coming to the end of the line, so was Pacifica as she began to become tighter.

"Pacifica I'm cumming!"

"me too lets cum together."

True to their word they came at the same time with Dipper filling her womb with his cum. No longer able to stand Dipper fell back onto the couch with Pacifica in his lap. As the tried catching their breaths in between kissing before Pacifica got off Dipper her cunt leaking some of his cum, she saw that he was semi-hard.

"aw does someone need a little help, don't worry I got you covered."

Sticking her ass out again Pacifica began swaying it & slapping her cheeks to make it jiggle arousing him. Seeing this made Dipper hard again even harder than he was before.

"is that a big fat cock for me…oh Dipper you shouldn't have."

In a flash Pacifica back on Dipper's cock facing away from him, biting down on her lips as she took it all in.

"you're bigger than you were before does my ass excite that much."

"everything about you excites me."

"Oh Dipper…I'm so happy you said that because it's all yours, now just sit back & let me do the work this time."

Sliding up & down on Dippers dick she began twerking & gyrating her hips making him moan in pure delight.

"this feel so amazing." He moaned

Her actions were paying off as she felt Dipper was going to erupt inside her in any moment. Suddenly Dipper turned thing over as he stood up still inside Pacifica causing her to lean forward placing her hands on the table as he took back control rather than protest she matched his rhythm pulling forward while he pulled back slamming into each other where her ass met his abs. caught in the moment he began slapping her ass something that both stung & felt great.

"Pacifica I can't hold it in I'm cumming."

"so am I."

Dipper came first continuing to thrust while releasing inside her until the both collapsed from exhaustion.

Later

After cleaning up & getting dressed minus Dipper's shirt both sat down to talk about what happened.

"That was amazing I wish we could do it more often."

"we can you know."

"really how?" asked Dipper

The next day…

As school ended everyone was getting ready for the weekend as Dipper met up with Mabel & the others.

"hey bro I never got to ask you how things went with Pacifica."

Before he could answer Pacifica appeared greeting everyone especially Dipper.

"hey Dipper thanks for yesterday."

"no problem."

"and thank for volunteering to be my assistant."

"again, no problem."

"I still have work to do with getting the trip back on track, so I'll be at school tomorrow any chance you can help."

"I would love too."

"great mind walking with me to the diner."

"sure I'll see you guys later."

As the two walked off Mabel gave a sigh seeing some progress, one they were out of sight Dipper's hand made his way to Pacifica's ass giving it a squeeze as they walked off.

The End…


End file.
